


Winging It

by autumngoodbye



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumngoodbye/pseuds/autumngoodbye
Summary: Drake sighs. “I’ve never even been kissed except a few times on stage, and this one student film I did. It was bad. The kiss and the movie.”Launchpad considers this for a minute. He’s quiet when he speaks again. “So you’ve never had a real kiss before? With someone who really, really likes you?”
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 10
Kudos: 185





	Winging It

**Author's Note:**

> i can't remember the last time i wrote anything this cheesy

They’re in Launchpad’s garage, sitting on the hood of his car. Drake brought over his film projector and a big white sheet and they’ve made their own drive-in movie theatre. 

They’re between movies now, eating snacks and talking about whatever. Maybe Drake’s imagining it but it seems like Launchpad keeps moving closer to him, inch by inch. Their faces, in particular, keep getting closer together and Drake is feeling warm and lightheaded and he’s starting to freak out. 

He clears his throat. He knows his voice is going to come out high and squeaky anyway. He might be sweating. “Hey LP… remember that time I met you and Dewey at Hamburger Hippo?”

“Yeah, that’s when he dared me to eat five burgers in ten minutes, right?”

“Yes.” Drake cringes. “I almost forgot about that, but now it’s _right there_ in my brain again. Anyway, remember when I first got there and Dewey was talking about how you’ve had all these girlfriends? And boyfriends?”

“Oh, uh, you heard that? He was saying how he was threatened by the concept of romance or something, so I was just trying to, ya know, reassure him--”

Drake shrinks into himself, his shoulders up to his ears. “I feel like I could use some reassurance too.”

Launchpad cocks his head to the side. “Buh?”

“I mean -- ugh, this is so embarrassing--”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed about anything, Drake.” Launchpad leans in, and their faces are so close together again. “You know I’ll still think you’re the coolest guy I ever met.”

“What?! LP, _you’re_ the coolest guy _I’ve_ ever met. You’re a total stud, you have this, like, bodacious bod -- everyone wants to date you and… no one’s ever wanted to date me.”

“Nuh-uh. That’s impossible.”

Maybe it’s because they met after Drake started bulking up for the Darkwing movie, but no one has ever seen him the way Launchpad does. Sometimes he thinks it must be some kind of prank, but he’s pretty sure Launchpad literally doesn’t know the meaning of irony.

Drake’s never felt good about himself, but somehow he found someone who radiates so much goodness it’s contagious. It’s a cliche, but he likes who he is when he’s with Launchpad. And he _really_ likes Launchpad.

“It’s true,” Drake sighs. “I’ve never even been kissed except a few times on stage, and this one student film I did. It was bad. The kiss _and_ the movie.”

Launchpad considers this for a minute. He’s quiet when he speaks again. “So you’ve never had a real kiss before? With someone who really, really likes you?”

Drake shakes his head.

“Then I volunteer to be the person who really, really likes you. Because I do. When you’re ready, of course.”

Launchpad gives him a big, bright smile, but he starts jiggling his knee. Drake doesn’t think he’s seen him nervous before. It’s so cute Drake could scream.

Instead, what he says is barely more than a whisper. “Is right now okay?”

Launchpad gulps. “Yeah. Right now is… yeah. _So_ okay.”

Before he has time to overthink it, Drake closes the space between their beaks. He’s clumsy and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands and he’s so excited he starts to laugh and then feels terrible but Launchpad laughs too.

He takes Drake’s face in his hands and plays with his cheek feathers, still chuckling. “You okay?”

“I’m okay!” Drake chokes out. His face is very hot. “I’m great -- I’m just, I’m _terrified_ because I want to impress you and I don’t know what I’m doing--”

“Hey Drake,” Launchpad says. “You wanna know a secret?”

“Yes, of course, I want to know everything about you.” Drake blinks several times, taking in how crazed he sounds, like a video playing at double speed.

Launchpad presses a tiny kiss to the tip of his beak. “I _never_ know what I’m doing. I’m cool just winging it.”

“ _Dark_ -winging it,” Drake says with an eyebrow wiggle, and they collapse into laughter again, Launchpad’s hand on Drake’s knee.

That’s what happens for a while, they laugh and they kiss and one of them says something stupid and it starts all over again. It’s better than anything Drake could have imagined, because it’s Launchpad, and he makes everything so easy and comfortable and _right_.

“I guess I never had anything to worry about, did I?”

Launchpad smiles, runs his hand through Drake’s hair, kisses his forehead. “You should know you have nothing to worry about with me.”

As a compulsive worrier, that’s, like, the most romantic thing Drake’s ever heard. He couldn’t have picked anyone better for his first real kiss. And all the rest of them too. He’d make sure of it.


End file.
